Angel on Earth
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: The first time Harry met Draco was not at Diagon Alley. No. It was in Surrey. In a small park where Harry makes his first friend with the pale boy. Draco. Harry's own Angel on Earth. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series does not belogn to me.

A/N: I really really should be studying for Finals right now. Oh well.

* * *

"Okay, kids! I want your attention please!" Ms. Miller yelled. The children all stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

Their round, chubby faces watched her expectantly, waiting… or they were waiting as well as first graders could wait. She smiled at them and ushered them to their seats.

"Okay, the day is almost over, you know what that means!" It seems like the class knew because they all groaned. "The poem of the day!" Ms. Miller yelled out enthusiastically.

Well, all the children except one groaned. Harry Potter's eyes lit up and he smiled for the first time that day.

Ms. Miller knew she shouldn't play favorites, but her heart ached for the poor boy. She suspected there was something wrong in his home life…but she had only suspicions and no proof.

There could easily be another reason he came to school in clothes big enough to fit the fattest boy in second grade, Dudley Dursley. He was skinny, extremely so. He seemed to be only skin and bones. And when she yelled for the class's attention, or any time she yelled for that matter, he whimpered and cowered.

The boy had sallow cheeks, unlike most of the other children. His pale complexion contrasted with his raven black hair. And under his thick glasses were the most beautiful, the most innocent, emerald green eyes she had ever seen.

They always held an eager to learn and somewhere in their depths, there was sadness. It wasn't very noticeable, but it was there.

Maybe it was because all the children ignored him and excluded him from their games. She had heard people call him a freak and pick on him, but he seemed pretty fine with that. He played with himself. No friends. Not even acquaintances.

"Ms. Miller? Are you gonna read it soon?" Ms. Miller looked up to see Harry's head tilted slightly to the side asked he asked the question. She smiled.

"Of course. This is a poem by Emily Dickinson, one of the greatest female writers in the English language. I think you guys will like this one.

"_God permits industrious angels_

_Afternoons to play_

_I met one,-forgot my schoolmates,_

_All, for him, straight away._

_God calls home the angels promptly_

_At the setting sun;_

_I missed mine. How dreary marbles,_

_After playing Crown!"_

The bell rang. "Have a nice weekend!"

* * *

The next day: with Harry

Harry walked through the streets aimlessly. It was Saturday and after cooking lunch, Harry left the house to avoid getting more chores to do.

And now, it was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. The local park was in sight, and for once, it was deserted. Most kids probably didn't want to go outside on such a hot day, but Harry didn't mind.

He plopped down on the closest swing and kicked off, feeling the wind on his face and it running through his hair. He shut his eyes, imagining he was a bird. Oh how he wished to be able to fly. To have wings. To be free…

A loud 'pop' startled harry out of his reverie. He stopped the swing, hearing rustling from the nearby bushes. His curiosity got the better of him and he crept over to the moving bushes. Harry reached over, about to touch the leaves. And then, a boy suddenly popped out of them. Harry's mind was reeling.

No, it wasn't a boy, it was an angel, of that Harry was sure. He was paler than anyone Harry had ever seen. His hair was platinum blonde, almost white. He had a beautiful aristocratic face. The angel's steel grey eyes bore into Harry's. He couldn't be a human. He was too perfect.

The boy snarled in Harry's direction, "What are you looking at muggle?" Muggle? That must be what they referred to humans as.

"You," Harry replied in awe.

"Me?" The angel boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry held out his hand. The angel just stared at it, as if it was radioactive.

"Whatever." The angel turned to leave, ignoring Harry completely.

"Wait, Angel!" At this, the angel boy turned back to look at Harry.

"Angel?"

"I know you're an angel. My teacher read us a poem yesterday and it said that angels get to come to Earth and play every afternoon.

"Really?" The angel had a puzzled look on his face. He was intrigued with Harry. He seemed to contemplate, measuring the pros and cons. Then he just shrugged and held out his hand. "I'm Draco."

Harry yelped in delight, shook Draco's hand and then hugged him. "Yay! Let's go play! You'll be my first friend!" Draco raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm and allowed himself to be pulled to the playground.

* * *

And play they did, enjoying each others' companionship, until the sun started to set.

Then there was another 'pop' form the bushes. Both children looked over. A beautiful woman emerged from the bushes.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw her, and he tried to hide behind the smaller boy.

"Draco! What are you doing here?! And who is this? A filthy muggle? You should know better than that." She scolded Draco, grabbing his upper arm and dragging him away. That word again… Muggle! She must be an angel too! And by the way she was talking to Draco, Harry assumed it was his mum.

"Sorry mother," Draco said, his head hung down ashamed. Harry ran up to the woman.

"Excuse me, Miss… can Draco come back and play some more sometime? He's my only friend and I don't want to lose him. By the way, my name is Harry. Harry Potter."

The woman's eyes widened and so did Draco's. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say it, his mother popped them away, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the playground.

* * *

Monday

"Ms. Miller! Ms. Miller! I met an angel on Saturday! His name was Draco! And we played together! Just like that poem!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but his mum made him go home… I miss him."

Harry longed to play his angel again. But his angel never came. For nights on end, Harry cried in despair.

But little did he know that he was going to end up meeting his angel once again. But not the way he remembered him...No. The new angel was cold and sinister. A darker angel.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I was looking through my folders today, and I noticed this story lying there and I didn't post it...So I am posting it now...Better late than never.

Bleh. I need to stop procrastinating. but I can't help it. Wish me luck on my Finals tommorow. I'll need it.

Review please!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
